This Means War
by PowerRuff
Summary: Butch and Mitch are the best football players Townsville High has to offer, but when they both have an eye for the same girl, will that friendship and teamwork be torn apart? In the meantime, Buttercup can't make a decision. She met two boys, and doesn't know which one to pick. Butch or Mitch?
1. Insane People, I Swear

_**I know what you guys are gonna say... She's writing another story again, but don't worry this one's gonna be AWESOME! And I just need to get away from my other stories for a bit, after I do a few chapters of this then I'll be back on my feet I promise! I hope you guys aren't too mad but I've had this idea forever... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARRTED!**_

* * *

 _ **Butch**_

Sweat paraded upon the abovements of my brow, using instruments of perspiration and- I can't do this. The "big word" narration kills me, but apparently Brick can do better. That guy and his cocky attitude, it's always- "I'm OPEN!" I should really stop yelling that, every time I do, the other team just comes over to block me. Anyway, Brick and his cocky attitude always- I don't even have the ball! Don't tackle me for no reason! Soon enough the whistle was blown and a call for unnecessary roughness was given. I stuck my tongue out at the guy who tackled me and he growled. Like an animalistic growl, it would've scared the buh jiggies out of me, but I have been known to give a few of those.

As I was saying before I was so rudely TACKLED, Brick says he can do better, that he's smarter than me. Do I admit that? Nope, Brick is a hot head, cocky bastard. I'd rather be me! Hot, sexy- "HIKE!" -Butch Hendrickson! I ran up the field, weaving in and out of a few of the players. They were big and bulky, but I was lean and fit so it worked. I'm the running back, and as you expected, yes, I AM best friends with the quarterback. Mitch (speaking of that devil!) threw me the ball, I caught it and ran towards touchdown zone, but when I was less than 5 yards away from it, some guy tackled me from the side. Um, OW! It was the same guy! Number 7!

Mitch called a time out and my whole team went for a huddle. He took off his helmet and glared at the people in defense, "Guys, Butch is getting creamed out there! Defense needs to work on their game, okay?" Brick, Boomer, and the other defense nodded, " Okay good, let's do this, okay? We have 2 minutes on the clock and we're not that far from touchdown zone. So someone get close and I'll throw them the ball. Good luck guys, we can do this." His speech wasn't exactly uplifting, more demanding than uplifting, but it's something Mitch does in case we don't win. But I'm pretty fucking sure we'll win. I mean think: we're about to get a touchdown and then the kick so in the end there's no way we can lose!

The teams both set up for hike and once it happens-,"HIKE! "- I take off. Ok don't get pissed Butch. Don't let your anger control you Butch. Wanna know why I'm telling myself to calm down? Number 7 is there again. He must fucking love me if he's willing to do that. As he was running behind me almost catching up I saw Brick from the corner of my eye. That red DEVIL! He's Satan for just standing there. That dick! That buttface! That- oh. He was waiting for me to lead number 7 there. This GUY! Always putting strategy in football. Who does that! Wait. Don't answer that.

I couldn't help but give a smirk when the ball was thrown to Logan on our team and he was soon tackled by number 19. Number 7 is like no where. If I ever see that guy in a dark alley... Hmm. It's almost the end of the game, the last quarter and we're tied. Hopefully we get a touchdown and win, but with me as the runningback there's hardly a chance we'll lose. I like to think about other things as I play football, just to clear my mind you know. I wonder what I'm doing after the game. Hmm well maybe I'll douse the coach with Gatorade after we win. Oh right, shit I have that date with Molly, she's so hardcore people call her Brute. Cool huh? We're meeting at the-"HIKE!"- mall. I should really concentrate now. I ran towards the touchdown zone.

Mitch threw me the ball annnd I caught it- wait what? No I didn't? Ok yup. I'm going to beat the ass up. He just fucking intercepted when we were this close to winning. I'm so done here. I will literally find this kid and beat his ass. We were this close to the championship. Before he got far Boomer had tackled him. To be honest, I'm kind of dazed. This close to winning. At this point, I didn't care for the game. I cared for one thing and one thing only. I punched number 7 in the face. Everything around me paused, in my head or in the game I don't know, I just knew I had to compensate for the lost game. That game was the most important thing to me and- NUMBER 7 JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE STOMACH! And you guessed it: I raged.

* * *

 ** _Butch (Again)_**

There was one thing that coach didn't do, and that was get mad at us. I think I just pissed him off. I don't think I should be tuning him out, but you readers have to stay updated on what I'm thinking. Yes, I _did_ just break 4th wall.

"Butch are you listening?!" I looked up at Coach Johnson. Should I say something? Hmm I should probably. I decided not to, I mean who knew what would come out of this mouth? No one, exactly! I just nodded and looked down at my shoes again. My shoes were fly, I mean, Nikes are my forever girls. The left one is named Lauren, the right one is named Rachel. Coach was still droning on so I tried to think of something else to focus on. Hmm. How about the lockers. They're blue and- WAIT! You still don't know about my personal life. Okay, well, I have a dad, and a mother, and one night they decided to get down and dirty, but poor little Oscar, my dad, didn't know 3 boys were inside his pregnant girlfriend, so when we were born, guess who fainted! I'll give you a hint, not my mom. Yeah, I have 2 brothers, and they're on my team and- AND THEY'RE DEAD AS FUCK ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THEM! I just saw Boomer's blonde hair peek around the corner. That meant they were all listening to Coach's speech, so maybe I should too,"-Butch! Butch you better be listening to me!" Oh shit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening, J." I waved my wand carelessly, showing him I was listening, but instead of doing that I accidentally slapped him arm.

Coach's nose did the little thing. Shit what's it called. It's that thing where the nose like opens more, It's-,"Then what did I just say Butch?"- like when it opens wider. I swear I know what it's- FLARED! His nose flared! I am so proud of myself,"Why are you staring at my nose?"

I quickly looked at my feet,"No reason."

I heard Coach give a groan," Butch you have a detention." WOAH! What? A detention in football! He can't do that!

"A detention in football? You can't do that!" What is this feeling in my chest? My heart was beating faster. I was getting angry. I think it showed on my face cause Coach looked annoyed.

He gave me the look. You know that look you give to your dog or cat when they knock down something or not eat your homework, the disappointed: you can do better than this, that's exactly what the Coach gave me," Saturday detention at 9." Saturday detention?! This is even worse! I growled and I stomped my foot. I know I was being a baby about this but I was mad ok? Utterly mad! SO mad, I punched a locker on the way out. OW OH GOD! That hurt. Very, very much. I am in SO much pain. LORD ALMIGHTY! I passed the guys on my way out. Bastards. I sent them a snarl and I gave pretty much all of them my middle finger.

Aren't I peachy.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup**_

GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! Wait, no I meant to say that out loud,"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" You're probably wondering, is she getting raped?! Well! I'll tell you one thing, it seems a lot like I am.

Bubbles rolled her eyes at me. How dare she! I'm older by 3 minutes! Dis bitch! She needs to-,"BUTTERCUP! It's just a trip to the mall, calm down."- calm her small tits. Woah what! She told me to calm down! ME?! Calm DOWN?! I AM PERFECTLY CALM!

Ok yup, it's time for rape screaming,"HELP! SOMEONE!" Bubbles rolled her eyes again,"RAPE! I'm being RAPED!" I was about to continue but Bubbles' hand covered my mouth and she gave me an annoyed look, which is weird considering she was the nicest one of all my sisters. I licked her hand and she let go.

"Ew!" She made a disgusted face at me and wiped her hand on my shirt. She rolled her eyes at me,"We're going to the mall, you need new clothes! You wear the exact same hoodie every day! Now get in the car, we're going to the mall! Do you not want to make a good impression on our first day tomorrow?" Ew. She _had_ to remind me

I scoffed,"I'll have you know-!"

"Get in the car." Her blue eyes gave me an angry look. I shut my mouth and got inside her blue Benz. Sometimes Bubbles didn't really know how scary and intimidating that could be, I'm supposed to be the intimidating one but nooo. Putting on my seatbelt I turned to her, giving her an excited look,"Don't say a word." She said under her breath. Ok, well obviously she wasn't in the best mood so I should probably think of something. Maybe introduce myself to my many adoring fans. Okay, well I'm Buttercup McCarty and I'm the raddest chick you will ever meet! Except right now. I'm on my period, and I don't act how most girls act. They get angry, right? Well I get nice. I know, sounds like hell.

Bubbles backed the car up and I heard footsteps and a thump. Her blue eyes widened and she turned towards me,"Please tell me that was your skateboard." Okay first she forces me into her car, then she wishes she ran over my skateboard. She's so mean and evil... It's like we switched personalities! She stepped out of the drivers seat and went behing the car, I stepped out of the passenger and followed her. It was a guy on the ground she had ran over, he had shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes,"Oh my gosh! You're not a skateboard!"

He gave her a confused look, rubbing his head in pain,"Sorry?" I helped him up. Woah! See! I was helping! What the heck! The boy rubbed the back of his head,"Damn, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes,"That's usually what happens when you go behind a moving car." This guy is an idiot. A muscled, shaggy haired, cute idiot.

Bubbles, being the annoying sister she is, glared at me,"Buttercup." She looked at the boy, giving him a flirtatious look. Ew,"I'm sorry that I hit you with my car," she paused, holding out her hand,"What's your name?"

"Mitch."

She smiled at him,"I'm Bubbles," then she winked at him,"But you can call me Blue." He smirked and looked my sister up and down. That dog. They started to talk but I decided to zone them out. This was so boring.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup (Again)**_

Has anyone told you not to talk to strangers? Well, apparently, no one's told my sister because she doesn't know not to. She fucking invited Mitch the Bitch (my name for him) with us to the mall. And _then_ instead of getting me clothes like she specifically said was the reason we came to the mall she decided to bring this DUMBASS here.

"Buttercup." I turned towards the voice and saw Mitch looking at me. I gave him a questioning look,"Where's your sister?" Is this guy serious. He's so thick-headed. Ugh.

I rolled my eyes at him, and crossed my arms,"If you actually listened to her, instead of being a thick-headed cocky idiot, maybe you would know."

He chuckled and smirked at me,"It's like you don't like me."

"It's as if you don't know how to take a joke." I retorted. I started to walk backwards because Mitch was moving uncomfortably close to me,"Can you-" His face came closer to mine and my breath hitched. I pushed him away,"What are you doing?" I asked. More yelled than asked, but I just knew I didn't want him near me.

Mitch just came back closer than before,"Let's ditch your sister and go to the arcade." I pushed him away again. He is such a dick. He should know that my sister was not someone to mess around with. I walked swiftly away and took out my phone. I was gonna call Bubbles.

* * *

 _ **I know it doesn't make sense right now but it will all tie together, especially if you've watched the movie. I've watched it about 4 times. OKAy so I HOPE U ENJOYED IT AND/OR LIKED THE CHARACTERS BYEEE LOVE U GUYS**_


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding

_**I wish I tried harder on the previous precious chapter because it barely got any views. But this one will be sure to pick up the ratings. I hope x.x OKAY WELL enjoy the story, and if you're new to my stories please go ahead and read the other ones. THANNNKS :)**_

* * *

 ** _Buttercup_**

"Whaddya mean you saw this cute guy?" I practically growled into the phone. Bubbles had ditched me with a stranger we knew _nothing_ about. He could be a serial killer for all I know! I glanced behind me and saw Mitch was exactly where I had left him, near Won Ton, the chinese food store in the food court. He was trying a sample of the kung pao chicken. He saw me looking at him and smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned away. Dumbass.

Bubbles sighed exasperatedly,"Obviously, when I say I saw this cute guy it means I saw a cute guy. And when I say cute, I mean _cute_." Is she serious. Is _every_ guy cute to her or something?

Rolling my eyes I decided to give my little sister some sass,"Yeah, because when I heard you say cute the first thing that popped into my mind was ugly." I said sarcastically. There was a pause and I heard Bubbles giggle at a guy's voice,"Who is that talking to you?" She didn't answer, instead she laughed harder,"What is up with you and strangers?"

"Boomer!" She giggled, still not answering. I, for one, hate when people ignore me. She continued, giggling uncontrollably,"You're supposed to-" I got tired of it and hung up. If she wasn't going to answer me she didn't have to leave the phone on.

I put my IPhone in my pocket and walked over to Mitch,"I think that's enough." I smirked. He had been eating so many free samples he could've had a full-fledged meal. And back in Raunchville, that's what I always did. Get tons of free samples. Sometimes I would even bring sunglasses and wear hoodies to look like a completely different person. When I put my hair out of my ponytail I would look completely different I swear, it's an alternative to cutting it. Bubbles told me to stop cutting my hair, and Blossom told me it would be the best idea. But I don't understand! I looked kickass with short hair, plus the hair wouldn't always get in my **_fucking_** face!

He tried to talk to me, despite having sweet and sour chicken in his mouth,"When it's chinese food, it's never enough." I laughed, but stopped myself when I realized it was him, a guy I hated very much,"You laughed!" Damn it. He noticed. I rolled my eyes.

"And you're surprised, why?"

Mitch shrugged and took his seat at a table,"I don't know, I just assumed you didn't like me." Of course I didn't like him! I know, we ran him over blah blah blah, but he's a stranger! I shouldn't even be talking to this guy right now.

I rolled my eyes,"Well, I don't know you at all, I have perfectly good reason."

Instead of getting annoyed and leaving, like I hoped he would, he gestured for me to sit across from him,"Then get to know me." I sat down. Not because he gestured for me to, because I was tired of standing for so long. He began to talk to me," I play football, quarterback, I have good grades, my hair is amazing. Anything else you want to know?" I laughed. I guess he wasn't _that_ bad. And he _was_ right about his hair.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup (again a few hours later)**_

"No, eat it all!" I don't think I've ever laughed this hard with someone I just met. Mitch struggled to shove the whole churro in his mouth,"If I can do it, you can!" Mitch shoved the last bit of the cinnamon stick in his mouth and I was still laughing hysterically,"Woo!" I cheered, doubling over as more laughter hit me. A ton of people looked over from various tables, but I didn't care. Only thing on my mind was Mitch.

Mitch raised his hand in triumph,"How long did I take?" He said, starting to chew the churro. I showed him the timer on my phone. It read 2:11. He pouted as best as he could with a full mouth,"Aww, come on." He looked like a squirrel with shaggy hair with a mouth full of acorns, and as much as I hated to admit it he kinda looked cute.

I stuck my tongue out at him,"I think I win."

"You beat me by 14 seconds!" He groaned, swallowing now.

Smirking, I gave him a smug look,"14 seconds that count."

"Yeah, well-" A cellphone ring interrupted him mid-sentence. It was his. I know I shouldn't listen to his conversation, but have a thing for being nosey, and that was exactly what I was gonna do,"Hello?" I heard indistinct yelling from the phone and snickered. He cringed and gave me a glare,"I-I was just hanging with-" More yelling interrupted him and I laughed again. He was getting his ass _handed_ to him! "Yeah," He looked defeated,"I'll be home in awhile, I'm sure she'll-" He was interrupted by the voice again,"Okay, okay, I'll wait at the entrance. Bye, mom." He hung up and gave me a look,"This was fun. Think we could do it again?"

Raising my eyebrow, I smirked at him,"Are you asking me out?"

He rubbed the back of his neck,"Sure, why not? Is it a date?"

"We'll see."

"We'll see?" He repeated, looking at me with those dark brown eyes.

My smirk grew wider,"We'll see." I confirmed.

Mitch sighed and got up from our spot next to the fountain,"Well it was nice meeting you, _Buttercup_. Tell your sister I said hi." I laughed and smiled, looking at him as he left. Standing from our booth I stood and stretched. Time to find Bubbles.

* * *

 _ **Butch**_

My date with Molly had not gone well. We went to Couples Lasertag and she destroyed me. I mean, it's cute how she could do all that, it's not everyday you meet a girl who _likes_ being athletic, but I told her about how upset I was about losing my football championship and she didn't even seem to give a fuck. I mean, football is my life! No matter how pathetic that sounds it's true. I was hoping to get into college with football because my damn grades are below sea-level. Even my puns stink! That is _not_ how to get a scholarship to Notre Dame University. And damn right I was going to. Next year is my only hope of getting into a college and if I didn't make it, I don't know what I was gonna tell my dad.

I groaned out loud and looked at my watch. 10:13. I should probably be heading home soon. Brick told me the next time I was late he'd shove a GPS chip into my ass but I have reason to believe that was what he'd call an exaggeration. But just in case I wanted to get home as fast as I- _whoa_! My jaw dropped.

Who _was_ that? She was so- she was just- _wow_. There was a girl arguing with someone on the phone. She had this radiant dark hair that was in a ponytail that went to her shoulders and these green eyes that just shot through you, like mine but lighter. I _had_ to talk to her! Okay, I know exactly what to do. Act cool and chill, be sexy too. Girls dig sexy. Mmm. I just imagined- OOH! Here she comes!

I slunk behind the corner. 3, 2, 1... I smashed into her, making sure she felt my 6-pack. Perks of being a football player. I gave an apologetic glance at the girl as she rubbed her head,"Oops, my bad." I stuck out my hand,"I'm Butch Hendrickson." I flexed a little bit,"Football player." I strained.

She rolled her eyes,"What do you want, a medal?" She pushed me out of the way and walked past me. Barely fazed by anything I said,"Cya later, oh so amazing football player." She said sarcastically.

Whoa. Did she just- she just. I narrowed my eyes. No girl gets away from Butch that easy. I ran to catch up with her,"Whoa wait, you're just gonna walk away?"

"Look what I'm doing now, smartass. Putting one foot in front of the other." This girl just loved to give smartass answers, huh? Well, I wasn't gonna give up anytime soon.

"Listen-" She pushed me out of the way, interrupting me again,"-can you! Stop!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me,"Why won't you just talk to me!" She escaped my grasp once again. What is _up_ with this girl! I let go,"Okay, okay. Where are you headed, I mean, you're obviously new and lost. Let me help you out."

She sighed and glared at me. I was probably right,"I need to get home so I got an Uber driver to come pick me up." Hmm, okay I should probably go with her. She was inviting to her house! No doubt she wanted to get freaky. I needed to know where she lived, in case I needed to walk home afterwards. Maybe she lived close to me.

I hope she didn't freak out and kick me in the dick after I ask this question. Deep breath. Phew,"Where do you live?"

The girl put her hands up in the air, looking exasperated,"Jesus! Is everyone in this DUMBASS town a FUCKING sexual predator!" I rolled my eyes. Drama Queen. But I still wasn't gonna give up. I stopped her and glared at her.

"Listen, Fiestypants. I want to go in the Uber too, but now since we're both using it, why don't we just go together. Now tell me, where do you live?"

The girl scoffed and blew her hair out of her face,"16 Regal Road." Whoa! So she's part of the family that just moved in. Sweet. I live at 14 Regal Road, Mitch at 18 Regal Road. He was probably going to enjoy meeting this chick, she was really hot. But he should know that I was _so_ calling dibs. I saw her first too.

I smirked,"Okay, follow me." This was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

 ** _Buttercup_**

Okay, I was pretty damn annoyed right now. My _sister_ had ditched me at the fucking mall to go hang out with her new beau! Beau! Instead of me! Beau! Buttercup! Who picks beau! I'm amazing! When I called her she had told me his name (Boomer) blah blah blah, amazing blue eyes, blah blah blah, blonde hair, BLAH BLAH BLAH! Then she said he had to go walk his friend's dog and she went with him. She literally just met this guy! What if he was a serial killer! Wait till I told Blossom this at home. Man, oh man. She would be so pissed. Just like me. Right now.

I put away my phone, looked around,-pretty much empty in here-, and walked around the corner. Almost immediately I smashed into a hard wall. I legit almost went down onto the ground. I glared up at him while rubbing my head (he was taller than me) before I could congratulate him on his amazing timing and observation skills, he spoke,"Oops, my bad." He stuck his hand out right in front of my face,"I'm Butch Hendrickson." Then, believe it or not, he flexed. Who does he think he is? The Rock? Then he added,"Football player."

That would explain the wall. Instead of taking his hand I slapped it away and rolled my eyes,"What do you want, a medal?" I asked sarcastically. I pushed him out of the way and walked past him, hoping this was the way to the exit,"Cya later, oh so amazing football player." I just added that for kicks and giggles. I'm so nice.

Get this, instead of leaving me alone, the guy actually tried to catch up with me,"Woah, wait. You're just gonna walk away?" Um? Hello? What was the action I was doing right now? Did he expect me to run away? Now that I think about it I should have.

"Look what I'm doing now, smartass. Putting one foot in front of the other." He looked exasperated. Good. I was gonna exasperate the fuck out of him. Because I'm _that_ nice.

The guy, Bitch, I think it was, went in front of me,"Listen-" I pushed him away before he could even continue. He was a football player and I could push him away with ease. He must've sucked,"-can you! Stop!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. My face was practically in his chest. He smelt like.. mint chocolate chip ice cream. My favorite. It didn't take me long to realize I was inside kissing distance of him, and I was _not_ about to kiss a stranger. I attempted to get out of his grasp but it was too strong. Yo! Isn't this sexual harassment? He finally let go,"Okay, okay." I backed away from him and held my wrist. Ow. He continued,"Where are you headed, I mean, you're obviously new and lost. Let me help you out."

I guess I could use the help. I turned towards him and heaved a great sigh. I hated admitting I needed help,"I need to get home so I got an Uber driver to come pick me up." His green eyes seemed to light up, and I rolled mine. I wasn't inviting him to my house, I was telling him I needed directions to the exit. Horn dog.

"Where do you live?" He asked as he walked me in a certain direction, the complete opposite of where I was going in the first place. But even though he was helping, I couldn't _not_ freak out. I even debated kicking him in the balls and asking someone else to take me to the exit.

Putting my hands up in exasperation I yelled,"Jesus! Is everyone in this DUMBASS town a FUCKING sexual predator!" I panted and glared up at him since he was taller than me. Which I didn't like one bit.

"Listen, Fiestypants. I want to go in the Uber too, but now since we're both using it, why don't we just go together. Now tell me, where do you live?" Did he seriously- He just asked- HE JUST ASKED ME WHERE I- AGAIN! HE ASKED ME AGAIN! Deep breaths, Buttercup. My conscience was telling _SCREW BREATHING, WE NEED TO KILL THIS STALKING ASSHOLE_ but I calmed myself, scoffed and blew dark strands of hair out of my face.

"16 Regal Road." He rose and eyebrow and gave a goofy smile, but I ignored it. Maybe it was a mistake telling a stranger where I lived. Oh well, too late now.

He gestured in the opposite direction of where I was first headed,"Okay, follow me."

* * *

 _ **Butch**_

When the Uber car stopped the driver looked at us, as if he wanted a tip. Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I sighed and pulled out my wallet. A guy's got to do what a guy's got to do. I handed him two bucks,"Keep the change."

"But it's a tip.." I disregarded what he said completely. Buttercup was smirking at me, as if calling me stupid. I am not stupid!

Turning towards her I gave her a smug look, expecting her to say thanks, or just show appreciation in any way. Instead she waved goodbye and opened the car door. My jaw dropped,"Wait!" She turned towards me, waiting for me to say something apparently. Was it not obvious I wanted a thank you? I looked at her expectantly, even the driver turned around and gave her a weird look.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow, obviously convinced as chiz,"Um? Bye?" She stepped out of the car. I smacked my forehead. She was obviously a girl of few manners. What is up with girls. First Brute, now her. They're so rude and careless. How would they feel if _guys_ complained about periods all day? _Exactly_! Bad! I mean-,"Cya around, loser." She added before she left.

I followed her out of the car,"Cya." I walked towards my house, which was right next to hers. Her jaw dropped.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

HA! That's what happens when you're rude to _the_ Butch. Karma kicks you in the balls and you scream bloody Mary. It's a vicious cycle. I gave her one of my best showing teeth bad boy smile,"Unfortunately, no."

* * *

 _ **SECOND CHAPTER DONEE!** _**_BTW I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I QUIT WIZARD101 :))) But that because I had a shit load of schoolwork so that a yip dee fucking doo. I have nothing to say so I hope you enjoyed this. This is by far my favorite story to work on atm, and if you're wondering which part of the movie this chapter is, it's the one where she goes on a date with Tuck, and meets and hates FDR soon after._**

 ** _BYEEEE I LOVE YOU GUYS_**

 ** _~ROWDYPUFF OUT DAWG_**

 ** _3k wordsss almost... now it is YAY_**

 ** _3,001!_**


End file.
